Princesa
by vampira horchatera
Summary: [[Yuri]][Belial fan] ¿Qué tal si propones la alianza con el infierno como reina? había dicho Setsuna. Muchas cosas pasan a partir de este consejo. Será mi reina igualmente dijo el otro.


**Título: **Princesa

**Autora:** Vampira Horchatera

**Desclaimers:** los personajes Kurai, Belial y demás que aparezcan pertenecen a Kaori Yuki

**Advertencia:** este fic contendrá escenas Yuri. **SPOILERS**

**Notas de la autora:** me he revisado mil y una vezes el manga para escribir este fic, pero con la mala suerte de que el tomo 14 no lo tenia a mano, asi que cualquier cosa que haya pasado en ese tomo no se verá reflejada en este fanfic

- **Capítulo 1 - ARMAGEDÓN**

_¿Qué tal si propones la alianza con el infierno como reina?_

"Ja. Puedo imaginarme la cara de sorpresa de Setsuna si supiera lo que esa idea desencadenó en su ausencia."

Setsuna se había ido al cielo. De nuevo. Para él era hilarantemente fácil subir y bajar por las capas del cielo y del infierno. Algo frustrante para muchos demonios, ya que muchas revelaciones contra los ángeles no se podían llevar a cabo porque no se podía subir.

Anagura es el plano más elevado de los infiernos, el más débil y vulnerable ante las cazas que los ángeles solían emprender. Retirados al tercer plano, Shinmoku.

Kurai era heredera del poder divino de los grandes dragones. Se había esforzado mucho para mejorar sus capacidades, tenía en sus manos el poder del Dragón Divino, su poder a voluntad. Eso era realmente un gran logro. Se sentía orgullosa de sus avances.

Pero mientras veía alejarse a Setsuna y sus amigos, Kurai volvía a sentirse vulnerable. Sus guardias y guerreros están desorientados, no hay objetivos claros, ni una idea central, y las traiciones recientes aún no estaban muy claras.

Ya no estaban Aracne y Voice, parte de sus personas más queridas. Setsuna se había ido. Alexiel volvía a ser una bella Durmiente. Sólo le quedaba Noice, en quien tenía total confianza, y en ella mantenía viva la imagen de sus dos compañeros muertos. Una vez, algún día antes, Noice le había dicho:

- "Me haré más fuerte, Princeza, y cubriré el puesto que Aracne tenía a tu lado. Ella te protegía y te cuidaba. Zeré tan fuerte como ella"

Kurai se había sorprendido. Le había sonreído y le dio las gracias con alguna lágrima.

_Contar con el poder del Ángel Salvador y el último Dragon Master como aliado, no les será un mal negocio._

Su talento debía impresionar. Debía ser más fuerte. Debía ser la Reina de los Viles.

Después podía proponer la alianza con el Sheol, el más bajo de los infiernos que estaba e la ruina y caos.

¿Pero con quien podía pactar? Al final de la Ceremonia gran parte del Sheol se había derruído con el Sombrerero Loco en sus ruinas, tras ayudarles a escapar.

¿Con quien debía hablar? Conocía poco los Satanes. ¿Astaroth¡No! No tenía justamente buenos recuerdos de ello, su hermana Astarte estaba muerta. El Sombrerero le había dicho en algún momento de alejarse de Asmodeus, aunque en realidad le había advertido sobre todos y cada uno de los Satanes menos de él mismo.

De los demás Satanes no sabía demasiado… y no tenía muchas ganas de saber.

Entonces¿Qué hacer?

Dos días después.

- "¿¡Una alianza con loz Demonioz de alto rango¡Ez un zuicidio!"

Fue la respuesta de Noize. Kurai empezaba a pensar que los vampiros eran demasiado escandalosos.

- "¡Ezoz demonioz noz abandonaron en la última gran guerra contra loz Ángelez¿Cómo quierez ofrecerles ahora tu poder¡No ze lo merezen!"

Eso mismo había respondido ella misma cuando uno de los Satanes le había propuesto la ceremonia.

- "Debes entender. Nuestra prioridad ahora es sobrevivir ante la amenaza del cielo, unirnos todos para una inminente guerra. El mundo se desestabiliza, algo está por ocurrir. Debemos estar preparados para la venganza"

- "¡Ademáz¿Por qué lez puede interezar a los Satanez más poderozoz del Infierno, el poder de una Dragon Master?"

- "Una vez les interesé¿Por qué ahora debe ser diferente?"

No era la mejor respuesta, pero Kurai no quería pensar demasiado. Quería hacer ya, para estar lista para cuando Setsuna la necesitara.

- "Debo hablar con el Conde Asmodeus. Espero que tenga suficiente diplomacia en su sucia mente. Noize. ¿Cómo se convoca a un Satán?"

Una vez el Sombrerero Loco me dijo que si le necesitaba él acudiría a mi llamado, pero él ya no… No podía echarse atrás, debía confiar en sí misma, sola en sus dependencias, era el momento perfecto. Había dejado órdenes estrictas al ejército de estar alertas y preparados para rebelarse contra Dios.

- "Conde Asmodeus, uno de los Siete Satanes del Sheol, yo, Kurai de Anagura, te convoco."

El eco de sus palabras resonó por la habitación.

- "No ha funcionado." resoplo con enfado.

- "Alteza." una voz grave sonó a sus espaldas. Kurai se volteó rápidamente.

- "¡Asmodeus!"

Un hombre de apariencia de media edad, canoso y rostro serio estaba ante ella. Le ofreció una reverencia, ataviado en traje formal y una capa que le daba apariencia de vampiro (NdA: tenía que decirlo…).

- "¿Acaso me buscabas, Princesa de Guehena?" su rostro era impasible, su mirada fija en la menor.

Kurai retrocedió un paso.

- "¿Qué querrá alguien como usted de alguien como yo?" su tono se volvió inquisitivo y algo burlón.

Kurai se recompuso la mente con fuerza.

- "Quería proponer un pacto, una alianza entre los dos niveles del infierno." contestó.

El Satán alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

- "Vaya¿Y para qué quiero yo aliarme con usted? Fue usted la que huyó del Sacrificio a Su Majestad Lucifer."

Se acercó al sillón sentándose con comodidad, mientras Kurai seguía en su sitio.

- "La lucha contra el Cielo se acerca al fin, ya lo saben. No aguantaríamos un ataque serio, pero el Sheol está cayendo. Os ofrezco Anagura como lugar y potencia, reconstruyéndose en estos momentos."

Era una princesa real, y había aprendido diplomacia.

- "Luchar juntos, con el Ángel Salvador, contra los ángeles, y conquistar el cielo." eso le había dicho Setsuna.

- "¿Aquella tía tan buena? Mmm…" sonrió de lado.

Kurai sintió la piel de gallina.

- "¡Alexiel vuele a ser un cuerpo sin alma! Setsuna ha subido al cielo."

Asmodeus estaba frente a ella en un segundo, apenas dejándola separarse un palmo atrás.

- "¿Y por qué no deberíamos tomar los Viles a la fuerza? No os necesitamos en esta guerra." sus ojos escupían menosprecio y rabia. Kurai no se dejó intimidar.

-"Soy la última Dragón Master en vida. Mi poder es mayor a lo que podéis imaginaros.

- "Entonces mataremos a yodos y la capturaremos."

Kurai creía esas palabras, el odio creció en su interior.

- "Antes muerta que su esclava." apretó los dientes para no decir ningún desprecio.

- "Tienes agallas, ex-reina, a pesar de ser usted quien pide la protección de su gente."

El hombre volvió a sentarse.

- "Así que quiere aliarse¿Matrimonio? Qué tontería, ya sabes que no hay Lucifer con quien casarse. Si amo no hay reina que valga. Belial te engañó, ya lo sabes. No habrá alianza."

El Sombrerero Loco… Kurai rechazó su mirada.

- "Ya lo sé…"

- "Oh que tierno… la niña inocente echa de menos al payaso." comentó burló el conde. Kurai le dio una fría mirada. "¿Por qué me habéis llamado a mí?"

El conde alzó la ceja, él nunca había tenido relación con los Viles, sólo Belial y Leviatán hacía mucho.

- "¿Y a quién sino?" realmente no sabía qué responder "Me pareció más razonable que otros."

Alzó los hombros.

- "…Ya veo." se acercó a ella. "¿Quieres casarte con el guapo Conde Asmodeus?

Kurai abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era eso lo que buscaba? Aunque ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?"

- "…Peró yo no la deseo a usted. Mi corazón -si es que tengo- fue robado tiempo atrás por la más exótica y pura mariposa." sonrió con tristeza. "mi corazón es sólo suyo."

Kurai observaba al Satán. Vaya ¿sentimentalismo?

- "No pensé que los Demonios se casaran sólo por amor. Me sorprende, Conde.- susurró con algo de burla."

Asmodeus la observó frunciendo el ceño, se llevó una mano enguantada a la barbilla. Se levantó.

- "Tienes razón. Me interesan tus lagartos. "sonrió "Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mi mariposa, seguro que le… encantará la noticia."

El conde se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- "Me sorprende que siendo ya heredera del trono de Gehena queráis un matrimonio con los Satanes." alzó las manos en gesto melodramático. "Soy demasiado atractivo para que se me resistan."

- «¡Viejo creído!»

Kurai quiso rebatirse cuando un temblor agitó las estancias y los cimientos del palacio.

Un guardia entró en la puerta agitado, el conde aprovechó para salir por ella.

- "¡Princesa¡Es el cielo…¡La tierra…¡Todo!"

Kurai corrió hacia el exterior, el temblor continuaba. Subió a la torre principal para contemplar como las nubes se arremolinaban a lo lejos. La tierra temblaba, el castillo se derruía.

El Satán de la Lujuria apareció a su lado.

- "Está a punto de llegar, el momento que todos esperamos."

La piedra y la torre cedió bajo sus pies y el cuerpo de la princesa se precipitó al vacío.

- "¡Ahhh!" Asmodeus no se movió un ápice, observándola en la caía, le sonrió a lo lejos y desapareció. "¡Noooo!"

«¡¡Que alguien me salve!!»

Pero unos brazos acogieron su caída.

- "Justo a tiempo, Alteza." se elevaron de nuevo.

- "¡Sombrerero Loco!" exclamó ella al reconocer la voz. "¡Estás vivo!"

- "¿Dudabais de ello, Princesa?" su maquillaje seguía allí, sus ojos sonrientes volvían a observarla. Un sombrero de copa sobre los rojizos cabellos. Un traje con cola, falda larga y paraguas de puntilla. Extravagante como siempre. Kurai se agarró a su cuello mientras la conducía a las murallas.

- "Asmodeus no me lo dijo…" ella había pensado que el payaso había muerto, por eso acudió al conde.

- "¿Y por qué debía decírtelo, enana?" escuchó la voz grave al otro lado del Sombrerero.

- "¡Asmodeus!" el hombre la miraba de reojo, su concentración en el cielo.

El Sombrerero Loco seguía agarrándola en sus brazos.

- "Princesa," dijo. "El matrimonio pierde importancia desde ahora, no hay tiempo para formalidades."

Alzó la mano hacia lo lejos, donde las nubes se arremolinaban en torno a un gran vórtice de luz.

- "¿Lo ve? Es el cielo, las puertas del reino Celestial han cedido.- le sonrió.- ¡El tercer Armagedón está por empezar!"

Había dejado a los dos Satanes en los muros mientras ella se encargaba de establecer el orden en su ejército, mandando prepararse para subir al cielo a cumplir venganza.

Todas las armas fueron tomadas. El palacio Pandemonium se vació de luchadores, quienes convocaban a sus dragones para alzar el vuelo. Las bestias chillaban, deseosas de luchar y comer carne pura de los ángeles que encontrarían al ascender.

Noice y Kurai montaron en sus bestias. Aracne y Voice les acompañaban, siempre a su lado.

- "Princesa Kurai." la andrógina apareció tras suya, a lomos de la bestia, se sentó a su lado. "Ha sido una estupidez pensar en matrimono para una alianza."

La observó.

- "¿Qué…?"

- "En Gehena, bueno, en el Sheol, reina el más fuerte, no el que sea de sangre real. La familia real de Gehena, vosotros los Viles, reinabais Anagura hace ya mucho, pero no tenéis la riendas del tercer nivel. Una unión con Asmodeus no te hubiera hecho respetable, como Reina no tendrías el favor de nadie."

Kurai bajó la mirada apenada. Hacía tiempo que lo presentía, el poder de los Viles en Anagura era insignificante para los grandes demonios. Sólo eran una rama de demonios en la enormidad de Gehena, el Infierno.

- "Necesitaba una alianza…"

- "…quiere proteger su pueblo. Está llena de nobleza y pureza, como una bella rosa." de nuevo esos agasajos que siempre le había dedicado. Notó una mano sobre su cabello. "Pero estoy seguro que usted se puede valer por sí sola para governar y cuidar de su gente. Ya no es una niña, esto no es Anagura, tu pueblo natal. Es una Reina, y sabe lo que quiere."

¡Era verdad! Ya no era esa diablilla débil que Alexiel salvó en Anagura. No necesitaba a los Satanes que los traicionaron, pero que ahora les acompañaban hacia el cielo.

- "¿Cómo está el Sheol?"

La última vez que lo dejó se caía a trozos.

- "Estable." contestó el Sombrerero.

- "Pero ¿Y Lucifer?" ¡Sin el amo el Infierno se autodestruía!

- "Su Majestad vive, Princesa." se quitó el sombrero. "Nuestra tierra es ruina pero está estable."

- "¿¡Vive!?" ¡Pero si era una estatua! Aunque… Kira…

- "Exacto. Lucifer vive en el cuerpo de ese joven que es su viva imagen."

- "¿Quieres decir que Lucifer es Kira? Pero entonces… Nanatsusaya…"

- "Son la misma persona. Verá, Princesa, cuando el ángel de la Luz Lucifer se rebeló contra Dios y se proclamó como Gran Señor de las penumbras -a donde yo le seguí, junto a demás ángeles, pecadores o no- liberó al ángel orgánico Alexiel de su prisión para unirlo a su causa. Dios se enfadó más y lo encerró en una espada, Nanatsusaya, usado por el ángel. Y así Lucifer llegó a ser un humano inmortal tras el juicio de Alexiel y la lucha contra el gemelo de éste."

- "Así que…"

- "Alexiel siempre fue la amante de Su Majestad, tanto siendo Lucifer o Nanatsusaya, aunque no recordara su anterior vida."

«Por eso el pendiente de Kira me salvó, lleno de energía demoníaca, y la espada reaccionaba en el Infierno.»

- "Algo allí arriba causó la obertura al cielo." rió el Satán. "¡Nos vamos a divertir, Princesa!"

- "¿Qué ocurrirá después?" alzó el rostro al payaso, dejó las riendas sentándose mejor.

- "¿Después de qué, Prindesa?" se estiró alzando los brazos. "El cielo será nuestro, nos merecemos esa venganza. El mal ganará poder. Tu podrás ser Reina y gobernante."

- "¿Y si algo va mal?" Kurai no las tenía todas consigo, una cosa era una guerra continua, otra un tercer Armagedón.

- "¿No confías en tu Ángel Salvador?" se burló.

- "…¿Pero a quién debe proteger el Ángel Salvador? Setsuna sólo piensa en Sara…"

- "Quién sabe. Tanto si ganamos o perdemos, serás mi Reina igualmente." le dio una rosa azul.

Kurai se sonrojó, pero la aceptó. Se acercaban al vórtice.

- "Pero usted estará de parte del Ángel Salvador. Así que… quizás nos veamos enfrentados en algún momento."

De repente el dragón aleteó con fuerza. Asmodeus apareció tras ellos.

- "Sujetaos, estamos a punto de llegar al cielo."

- "¿¡Ya!?" ¡Qué rapidez! Kurai miró hacia abajo. "¡Estamos sobre la Tierra!"

- "Por supuesto, pequeña demonio." respondió el Conde con sorna "entre el Cielo y el Infierno está la Tierra ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada?"

Kurai enrojeció de rabia. ¡Empezaba a odiar a ese hombre¡De diplomático no tiene nada! Alzó la vista. ¡Las nubes eran blancas!

- "Al fin" Belial la sujetó por la cintura, el aire se volvió turbo y un remolino de viento los atrapo de lleno.

Kurai comprobó que los demás dragones la seguían y aparecían al menguar el torbellino. Todo era blanco, el sol imperfecto quemaba sus ojos. El Sombrerero le ofreció su parasol.

- "Ya hemos llegado al séptimo nivel, el más bajo y débil." la soltó y miró abajo. "Demasiado poco para nuestra categoría, pero parece que Bálbero se nos ha adelantado."

Kurai se asomó¡Era un campo de cuerpos! Se le hinchaba el pecho de alegría. Hizo una señal a uno de sus guardas.

- "¡Divertíos con todo lo que encontréis¡Os espero más arriba!." se dirigió al otro lado. "¡Noice¡La mitad conmigo!"

Notó una mano que la empujaba.

- "¡No!" gritó. Vió a Asmodeus sonreír, pero el otro Satán la agarró a tiempo.

- "¡Asmodeus!" chilló éste. "Ni te atrevas a tocar a su Alteza, no querrás terminar con la dinastía de Dragon Master¿Verdad?"

El otro parecía claramente molesto y resopló con las cejas fruncidas. Ondeó su capa y se giró.

- "Voy a divertirme." y saltó al vacío a saciarse con carne pura.

Kurai se sentía extraña. Algo había cambiado en el carácter del Sombrerero Loco. No la alababa tanto, no tonteaba con ella y no intentaba seducirle con sus palabras. No desaparecía y aparecía de repente dándole un susto de muerte, y notablemente no la estaba intentado engañar con sus sucias tretas. Parecía relajado.

- "Tenga más cuidado con el Conde Asmodeus, Princesa. Es un hombre, incrédulo y celoso."

Kurai tomó las riendas de su bestia para calmarla, el cielo era infinito y los dragones empezaban a cansarse.

- "Hemos llegado a Ietzirah." Informó el andrógino. "Su ángel está por aquí, Bálbero también. ¡Ah! Debo vestirme adecuadamente para encontrar a Su Exelencia."

Y con un último gesto teatralmente melodramático desapareció.

- "¿¡Dónde habrá ido!? Payaso Loco. No ha cambiado en absoluto."

Habían llegado al tercer nivel superior en un dos por tres. Los guiaba uhn aire cargado de energía demoníaca, atravesando los cielos en pocos momentos.

Algunos campos de fuerza azotaban a jinete y bestia, Kurai los iba anulando con la magia con la facilidad de un principiante. Se oía a Noice reír:

- "¡Inzignificantez, vueztra magia ingenua y blanca no noz afecta!" gritaba a carcajadas a los guardias en tierra. Se acercaban a la ciudad, pero de repente vio a su derecha a más dragones contra una nave.

Sin duda vio a Setsuna en medio de la lucha. No dudó ni un momento.

- "¡Dragón Divino, aparece ante mí!" convocó al espíritu mayor y saltando encima atacó al dragón de esa bruja Bálbero, quien chilló indignada.

- "¡Kurai!" el joven la miraba atónito.

- "¡Setsuna!" y sin dudarlo saltó a sus brazos.

Al fin lucharía codo con codo al lado de Setsuna. El tirano que durante tantos años había gobernado parecía ser un muñeco a manos de otro, murió. Lucifer se había unido a Rosiel, era un cuerpo con poder y sin alma. El cielo estaba dividido y los ángeles luchaban entre ellos.

Y allí llegaban los demonios, para hacerse con el reino de la luz y mostrar su fuerza y sed de venganza.

Quedaba proclamado el tercer Armagedón.

"_Tanto si ganamos o perdemos, será mi Reina igualmente."_

**Continuará**

como he avisado antes del fic, el tomo 14 no ha aparecido reflejado, basicamente es el reencuentro que mantienen Kurai y Setsuna en el infierno, cuando Rosiel roba el cuerpo de su hermana

atte.

**Angie**

**Vampira Horchatera**


End file.
